Turn It Around
by GryffindorSexGoddess
Summary: Hermione had a bad day, relies on Draco to turn it around and a sexy new "relationship" emerges between them! I keep the characters real. EXPLICIT SMUT WILL APEAR IN CHAPTER 2 AND 4! Lemon! Slash! It's going to get sexy! Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story.**

**A/N: WARNING! GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THE NEAR FUTURE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY HATE REVIEWS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME! Oh, and by the way, this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh, please. To everyone who is looking for some heated sex, that will come in chapter 2 and 4. Chapters 1 and 3 are the story.**

**Story takes place in their seventh year. It's after the war, and everyone has returned to Hogwarts to redo their final year. Malfoy and Hermione are head boy and girl and have their own quarters and a private common room between them.**

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_It was a perfect morning. They had about five minutes until it was time to go down to breakfast. Ron and Hermione were on the couch in the Gryffindor common room; Hermione curled up, leaning on Ron's shoulder._

"_Hermione," Ron said to her, with a concerned look on her face, "I can't do this anymore. I want to break up."_

_Hermione looked up to see his serious face. Her first instinct was that he was joking. "Ha-ha! Very funny, Ron!" she said rather sarcastically._

_But he didn't start laughing. He didn't even smile. In fact, the frown on his face deepened._

"_Ron? Please tell me your joking!" She felt her eyes become watery and her vision was blurred. "Ron! This isn't funny! Stop kidding around!"_

_He merely shrugged Hermione off his shoulder and stood up. "'Mione, this is hard enough as it is." With that said, he left the room. He left Hermione._

_(Flashback over)_

* * *

Hermione's day went down hill from there. She had missed breakfast because she was to busy crying non-stop. The only difference was that she left the Gryffindor common room to cry in her Head Girl's Room. She had finally pulled herself together when it was time for her first class.

Potions. With Slytherins. 'As if it couldn't get any worse,' She thought, but she had spoken to soon.

As if to rub in the recent break up, none other than Draco Malfoy was assigned to partner with her.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

They acknowledged each other with a slight nod and a frown on each of their faces.

"Granger, lets get this over with. You just do all the work and I will take the credit. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." She didn't want to put up with his shit today. Not a single part of her had the energy to muster a retort.

Malfoy looked at her sideways. "What? I mean… Good?" Malfoy was utterly confused at her lack of sass, but Hermione just ignored it.

They worked in silence while Hermione waited for the bell to ring. When it finally did, she gathered her things, not bothering to even put them in her bag, and ran out of the classroom.

The rest of the day fallowed with the same drab to it, until she finally had a free period, then the day's classes would be over. She decided to use that free time for herself. What else would be better then to soak her troubles away in solitude?

She made her way to the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor. She walked into the large room with the tub the size of a swimming pool. Hermione figured someone might want to take a bath while she was still there, and she didn't want to chance it. As head girl, Hermione knew of the secret passageway behind the mermaid stained glass. The mermaid, her name was Merissa, watched Hermione carefully as she approached.

"Hello, Merissa." Hermione beckoned in a sad tone.

She smiled and played with her hair, awaiting Hermione to give her the password.

She smiled. "I forgot you couldn't talk. Silly me! Password is: Mermish."

A large, wooden door appeared next to Hermione with a rustic looking handle. Hermione quickly walked down the corridor and turned on the steaming water. The tub was much like a smaller Prefects tub and overflowed with multicoloured bubbles. Hermione quickly stripped herself of all of her clothing and settled into the water, leaving her towel by the side of the door, knowing nobody else would come in here. Nothing soothed her more then this, besides reading a book of coarse. She just needed to get away from this world. More importantly, she needed to get away from Ron.

She took a deep breath and dunked her head under the water and let her thoughts be washed away

* * *

Draco Malfoy's day was fine until he had Quidditch practice. Having the last two periods of the day free, he took the second to last period to practice on the empty pitch. The day was brilliant as any, but he didn't know that the Gryffindor beaters were practicing that day.

Draco mounted his broom and began attempting difficult maneuvers to shake off following players. He soared through the air, and didn't realize that there were two bludgers headed straight for him. One hit him on the left side of his chest; the other barely missed his head, and skimmed past his ear.

He cured under his breath as he lowered himself down to the ground. He would have yelled at the Gryffindors, but he could not manage to utter a word at the moment. He stalked off, looking forward to soaking in the bathtub, to relieve soreness. He made his way to the Prefects bathroom, but discovered a Gryffindor prefect, Dean Thomas, was about to take one himself, and Draco was not willing to share with him. He snuck over to the mermaid and muttered the word "Mermish" to her and slipped through the door while Dean was filling the tub.

Draco set his towel by the door, not noticing the one that was already there. If he had looked up one second sooner, he may have seen the bushy-haired girl submerge her head underwater. He wasn't paying much attention, and he didn't register the fact that the tub was full. All he could think about was how sore he was. He took off his robes and climbed in the water. He put his arms on the side of the tub, ready to relax, his sore chest already feeling better.

Moments later, a girl's head came up from under the water. They both stared at each other for a moment, surprise plastered across their faces.

"Malfoy?" "Granger?" They both shouted at the same time.

* * *

Please review, I would love to hear constructive criticism, but please no shouting. Hope you keep reading! Warning, smut in next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**Time to heat this mother fucker up! (BTW i didn't want to have Ron cheating on Hermione, because I have a lot of respect for him, and so many ppl have done it before)**

_"Granger?"_

_"Malfoy?"_

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Hermione made sure that nothing was visible to him.

Draco couldn't help but notice how hot she looked soaking wet. Her hair, lacking it's fluffiness, was straight on her shoulders and clung to her pale skin. He couldn't help his eyes from wondering what he could see of her body. The bubbles came just far enough up to cover everything but the top of her breasts. He found himself looking at her cleavage when she finally cleared her throat.

His eyes shot up to look her directly into her chocolate ones. She was pissed. He smirked. "I'm head boy. Remember, muggle-breath?" He chuckled at the repulsed look on her face. "Oh, Granger! Don't act like you don't want me here."

She gaped. Was he trying to smooth talk her? "Malfoy! Get out of here! You're such an arse!"

Malfoy never broke eye contact. "I would Granger, but my towel is way over there." He pointed by the door, were the two towels were on a heap on the floor.

_Damn it! How are we supposed to get out of here?_ Hermione thought to herself. Her sanctuary was intruded on and she figured Malfoy wouldn't leave so she would have to.

She shot him a glare before saying, "Cover your eyes."

He snickered and put a hand over his eyes, peaking through his fingers. She stood up, covering herself to the best of her ability (which wasn't very well, due to her never needing to do so before). The mere sight of her cherry nipples made something between his legs stir. Right then, he realized he wanted to fuck her smart little brain into insanity. He would put the mudblood into her place. Got out of the tub and walked to her clothes and towel. Her protection from Malfoy's curious eyes. She bent down to get the towel and then felt someone grab her ass cheek. She gasped.

"Mmm... Nice ass, Granger..."

She immediately stood up, swatted him away and grabbed a towel to cover her front. She spun around, not realizing they were so close, and her lips brushed his. She blushed scarlet and stared him straight in the eyes. "What the... M-Malfoy?" She tried to sound angry, but she could only manage to stutter those words out of her lips.

He smirked his famous smirk and broke the contact, look down at her nearly exposed self. Hermione followed his gaze, and gasped when she saw _it_ between her and him. Her eyes widened and she let out a squeal. It intimidated her. She had never seen one before. _This is what a penis looks like..._ The image swirled in her head as she forgot everything that had happened that day. This would be her escape.

Draco's smirk grew into a smile. "Like what you see? Most girls do. I'm not called the Slytherin Sex God for nothing." He stared down at her, trying to read her expression, but she looked blankly at his dick. She shook her head and met his eyes once more before dropping her towel and pulling him into a forceful kiss.

Malfoy was slightly shocked at her boldness, he figured she would need more seducing, but he didn't complain. He quickly recovered and kissed her back forcefully. Hermione parted her lips against his as she allowed him access to explore her mouth.

As their tongues battled for dominance, they made their way back to the tub. Hermione leaned on it for support. The force of the kiss was strong, crushing their lips together. Draco let his hands run up and down her curves a few times before he began kneading her round breasts. She intwined her fingers into Draco's hair and flung her head backwards. She felt his lips against her neck, suckling and nibbling her. She was sure there would be marks, but she didn't care.

He made his way down until he reached her breast. His mouth caressed her left nipple, while his hand played with the other one. He swirled his tongue around it, feeling it harden. She let out a sexy moan. He switched breasts, and Hermione could feel the excitement building up. She arched her back towards him, allowing him better access. Draco kissed his way up to her mouth again and she pressed herself against her. She felt his hand slide down her stomach. She knew where his hand was headed.

"You're so wet," He murmured against her lips.

He rubbed his finger on her clit. He slid his finger into her soaking pussy and thrust it in and out. Before long, he added a second finger. She let out a moan. "You're fingers are amazing!" She closed her eyes and pushed herself harder against him, feeling his member on her stomach.

He smirked at her words as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers. He thrust his fingers in faster and harder as she ground herself against them. She let out a scream as she felt pleasure was over her. She came all over his fingers, and he held them up to her to lick up the cum. She took his hand and sucked and licked his fingers, taking his cock in her other hand. She never broke eye contact with him, which made Draco even more eager for what she was going to do next.

Hermione let his hand drop. She took his shaft with both if her hands, and started pumping her hands up and down it. She let saliva drip from her mouth onto his pulsing member. Her hands rubbed forcefully up and down his hardening dick. She could feel it grow longer as more blood rushed into it. it filled the space between them and started poking at her vagina. She couldn't take the burning between her legs anymore. She needed him in her. NOW!

She kissed him lightly before sitting on the edge of the tub, spreading her legs. "Draco," She pleaded. Without hesitating, Draco put his hard cock at the entrance of her wet pussy. He rubbed it at her entrance, teasing her. She wrapped her legs around him. And shoved it in. The thought hadn't occurred to him that she may have been a virgin. She was. Pain took over her face and tears welled in her eyes. "Hermione, I didn't think... I'm sorry. I just thought you and the Weasel..." She nodded and signaled to hold on for a minute. They didn't have to sit there too long before she regained composure.

She pawed at his chest chiseled chest, telling him to continue. He thrust into her much more slowly the second time, and she fought to contain her yelp in pain. It felt as though a dagger had plunged into her vagina. The pain was almost unbearable.

Draco stopped again. "Are you sure you're okay? We can stop." His face was really concerned. Hermione bit her lips and shook her head. Malfoy sighed. "Then you need to relax. It will hurt more if you don't relax."

Hermione took a deep breath. He slowly pushed his dick into her bleeding pussy. It felt better than the thrust before, but it still hurt like a bitch. As each thrust went on, the pain was replaced by overwhelming ecstasy. She began to moan in pleasure, and Malfoy took that as a sign to _really_ begin. His thrusts became harder and faster, filling her completely.

"Mmm... Granger! You are so damn tight!" he moaned. He pushed in deeper and deeper, harder and harder each time. His thrusts quickened as he felt he walls tighten again. He sped up, trying to get her to cum on his dick. She did not disappoint him. Within a few more thrusts, he felt her quiver as she had her second orgasm that night. And that wouldn't be the last. He was sure of it. He knew he had a long duration time... But her pussy was so sweet, he wasn't sure if he could last half as long as usual.

She gasped as she let the orgasm take control of her. She felt like she had reached nirvana. "M-Malfoy! Ooooh!" She kept yelling his name as the feeling swept over her. He let Hermione's cum drench his prick before he continued on. He quickly got back in his rhythm, thrusting hard and fast.

"I hope you know this doesn't change anything between us, mudblood..." Malfoy said in concern. He didn't want her to think he wanted more then this quick fuck. She was just like any of the other girls he had sex with. In fact, she was less. She was a muggle born. However, dome part of Draco hoped it would be different. She was by far the most intelligent and least shallow person he had ever slept with.

"Don't worry, I know." She said between moans. Draco felt a little bit of disappointment that he couldn't explain. But that subsided as he could feel her tightening around him.

"You're such a naughty girl, Granger! I mean, fucking for the sake of fucking... Who woulda thought!"

She moaned in pleasure. "Oooh, shut it, Malfoy! I don't _normally_ sleep around!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Malfoy said with an arrogant smirk. "It's just me. Who can resist my extreme sex appeal?"

"No wa— OH!" Her retort was lost as she felt him increase his pace and force. He felt her walls clenching around his member. He knew he was at his peak also. Hermione felt him spew his seed inside her, pushing her over the edge once more. They tightly clung to one another, but they both felt loneliness creep up on them. They were breathing heavily, and leaned against one another for support, his limp cock still in her pussy. He kissed her forehead, and his lips lingered there for a moment longer than they both thought they would.

He smirked at her again, trying to recover from the awkward moment. "Well, that was fun," He said, pulling out his dick and getting into the bath to wash off the sweat. Hermione walked over to her clothes and pulled out her wand, preforming a birth control spell, before joining Draco in the tub. They washed off, kissing a few times before gathering their clothes and heading their separate ways, like it had never happened.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, so it's been over a year since I wrote the last 2 chapters. I like the story line, but i no longer really like what I did. I feel like the characters were similar to what they were in the book, but my writing style was very poor. I'm trying to fix that with this chapter, but if you don't care about that, then that's fine :) Anyway, the rest of the story will be told following Hermione because I personally HATE things told in multiple points of view. (This new loathing started rather recently, but it's still present so I'm going to avoid switching POV's)

It's been quite a while! Sorry for the wait! but here's more! This chapter is all story! Skip to next chapter if you just want the juicy stuff.

Have fun!

* * *

It's been weeks since Hermione's _mistake_ with Malfoy. Every moment since, she regretted it.

Hermione was lying in her room. Thinking. Deploring. She stared at the scarlet canopy that the dark wooden bedposts held above her. Hermione sat erect in frustration. In front of her was a wall that was a light shade of gold. Her dresser was there, along with a small vanity. She could see her sad, brown eyes in the mirror. It reminded her of the memories that she was trying so relentlessly to forget. Hermione looked around her room, hoping to find a distraction. The wooden door stood isolated in the wall adjacent to the one her bed's backboard was against. The wall was the same scarlet as the canopy. Gryffindor red. She sighed. She looked to the left at the wall opposite the door. Still red. She tried to look out the large window. Red. Gold. Brown. Red. It was all she could see. The colors that she betrayed.

_I had sex with Malfoy! That's utterly WRONG! He's the enemy! Sure, the war is over, but he's still a jerk! It was all for pay back against Ron. How could I have been such a bloody idiot? I mean, honestly! _Hermione slid out of bed and paced in her room angrily. She had a hard time getting up every morning. She was afraid that she would run into Malfoy in their common room on her way out. _I've seen him in class, but I can ABSOLUTELY NOT be alone with him! That would be absolutely HORRID! _A chill went up her back from simply thinking about confronting him. She stopped and saw herself in the mirror. She saw her brown eyes. They were changed. They always seemed sad. They always seemed worried. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she smiled and laughed, without a care in the world.

Hermione glanced at the clock. She was supposed to meet Harry and Ron in the Great Hall for breakfast in 15 minutes. _And there's Ron, s_he thought. The subject was still raw within her heart. _I've loved him since I met that stupid boy and his rat on the Hogwarts Express. I may not have really seen it until he began dating Lavender, but I have always fancied him. _She wiped her eyes. _Enough, Hermione. We are all going to be friends again. Just like the old days. Nothing will change between Harry, he, and I. Nothing will come between us—_

There was a knock on her door.

"Hey, mudblood! The annoyance and the blood traitor are both here to bring you to breakfast. Their bothering me so get them out of here already." The cocky voice angered Hermione. He still called her a mudblood after he took her virginity. She loathed him.

"Malfoy! Don't you ever call her that again, you little ferret!" She could hear the voice of the man she loved defending her through the door. "Blood status doesn't matter any longer! Voldemort's dead and that little dark mark on your arm shows that _you _were the one who betrayed all of Wizardkind."

Hermione knew that Malfoy was angry. She ran out of her room to make sure that he wouldn't hurt Ron. "Malfoy! Don't—" Hermione expected to see Malfoy ready to punch Ron, but that was certainly not the case. Harry and Ron were facing towards Malfoy, ready to reach for their wands, however his back was turned towards them. Malfoy was facing Hermione's room when she suddenly appeared in the doorway, her face inches from his. They looked into each others' eyes, really for the first time. His grey eyes were cloudy and suffering. They must have stared for longer than Hermione had thought because Ron had awkwardly cleared his throat to make sure that she and Draco knew he and Harry were still in the room. Hermione's cheeks turned a rosey pink and she stepped back. Malfoy turned hastily and went back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

As he closed his door, she realized it. _He was crying._

Suddenly, Hermione became very protective. "Ron! That was uncalled for! He made a mistake, but he helped us in the end!"

"Then he betrayed us again!" defended Ron. "Besides, he started it by calling us names! He called you a mudblood for Merlin's sake!"

"I can defend myself, thank you!" She really was happy that Ron had defended her, but that wasn't what she wanted. Why couldn't be a jerk towards her? She wanted a reason to hate him. But how could she? He still seemed to care about her, perhaps just not in a romantic way. She still loved him. Completely. "Anyway," she said looking down at her pajamas and unkempt hair, "I'm running late, so you two go to breakfast without me. I'll see you in Transfigurations Class."

Ron's eyebrows pulled inward with concern. "You sure, 'Mione?" She nodded. "'Kay, then. I guess we're off."

Harry looked a bit sad. She really hadn't spent much time with him lately. She hadn't spent much time with anyone. It seemed that Hermione always had the excuse of studying in her room. He really knew it was because of Ron, but he knew he could do nothing about it. He would give her time. With a simple "Bye, 'Mione," he left the room.

Ron had one foot out of the door before he turned back timidly. "I'm sorry, 'Mione" he said quietly. Then he was gone.

Hermione felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She realized that he had never even given her a reason why he ended it. Could it have been another woman? Was he simply tired of her? Was she not "putting out" enough for him?

After a few deep breaths, Hermione calmed down. Her mind was clear, and she remembered about Malfoy. Suddenly, she felt ashamed. Malfoy was in pain and she was being selfish. But she had the right to be selfish. Didn't she? She was also in pain. And Malfoy was her enemy. Still, Hermione was a moral person with a caring heart. She never liked to see anyone hurt. _But Malfoy is the jerk whom took advantage of my weak state of mind and stole my virginity!—I should hate him!—I DO hate him!—But he's still human— If his pain is only half of the pain that I feel— I should at least check on him..._

Hermione walked down the hall that lead to their rooms. Draco's door was directly across from hers. Her fist hovered in front of the door for a few moments while she reconsidered. Reluctantly, she knocked on the hard wood. There was no answer.

"Malfoy, open this door." No answer. That annoyed her. "I'm coming in."

She grasped the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn. He locked it. That son of a bitch. Hermione was very angry now. She pulled out her wand and muttered "_alohamora_," under her breath and she heard a click. She stormed into the room, ready to chew Malfoy out. But she was shocked by what she saw.

The room was a carbon copy of hers, but the colors were silver and emerald instead. Draco was sitting on his bed, tears rolling down his face. He quickly wiped his tears. "Wha-what do y-you want, m-mudblood?" he hiccuped.

Hermione ignored the insult and tried to relax her tense body. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you took what Ron said harshly." She looked at him. "Ron's an arse," she added, both for his sake and her own.

Malfoy didn't laugh, though; his head was turned so she couldn't even see his face. As much as Hermione _loathed_ Malfoy, she could not stand to see him in this way. Taking a deep breath, Hermione walked over to Malfoy's bed and sat next to him. He didn't move. She sat there, trying to think of how she should comfort him. There was a long, awkward pause.

"Malf—"

"I had no choice." His voice was so low that she could hardly hear him. "I had no choice!" He repeated it, louder and with more force. "He—he had my mother! He was going to kill her! To kill me!" His eyes were swimming in tears. They seemed tortured and seeking acceptance.

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and said in a comforting voice, "I would have done the same." She didn't actually know if she would have. She had never thought about it. What _would_ she have done in the situation?

Malfoy looked at her angrily. "No you wouldn't! You're just saying that! You're thinking I'm a coward! You're thinking that I maybe even wanted this! You're wrong!" He pulled up his sleeve, revealing the dark mark. "No matter what I do, it's still here! If I try to remove it, it _burns_ my skin. It causes me nothing but pain and humiliation! I'm looked down upon now! I used to be a high class pure blood! Now I'm as bad as a blood traitor! I didn't even want this!" Draco burst out into tears.

Hermione was speechless. She wanted to say something to him. She wanted to help him. "Draco... I..." He looked up at her. His cold, grey eyes fixed onto her warm, chocolate ones. She gave him a little smile. This surprised him. He hadn't seen a smile that encouraging in years. His life had been so full of fear, angst, and hate, that he had forgotten a simple feeling, such as hope. That smile gave him hope. Her pink lips only slightly pulled up in the corners. This small gesture meant the world to him. Suddenly, he was overtaken by an urge.


End file.
